Un nouveau regard du même amour
by Gagalalala
Summary: Percy et Annabeth ne se connaissent pas. J'ai décicé de créer un nouveau début à leur amour alors qu'Annabeth tombe sous le charme de Percy lors d'une mission d'ont il est l'enjeu. Percy connait sa véritable identité, dommage qu'il soit le seul...
1. Ma mission:lui

**_I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!!! Voici ma toute première histoire sur FanFiction alors désolé si elle est très courte mais dites-moi ce que vous en penser tout de même!! D'autres chapitres viendront s'ajouter à celui-ci un jour._**

**Chapitre 1**

Annabeth observait attentivement la scène. Tout près du Camp des Sang-Mêlés, sur la plage, elle pouvait apercevoir une fête donner par celui qu'elle devait observer: Percy Jackson. Chiron lui avait donner pour mission d'avoir un œil sur lui, il disait sentir une aura de demi-dieu venant du garçon. Cette quête ne l'avait emballer au début mais lorsque son regard avait croiser le vert-bleu de ses yeux, elle avait vite changer d'idée. Percy était beau avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son corps légèrement musclé, il avait un petit côté _bad boy_ qu'elle trouvait terriblement sexy même si elle détestait l'avouer. Heureusement, personne au Camp n'était au courant qu'elle avait craqué pour lui, même Chiron n'en doutait même pas! Il lui avait simplement demander de le surveiller et d'essayer de découvrir qui pourrait être son père. Après une semaine à l'observer, elle n'en avait franchement aucune idée et avait décidée d'aller lui parler afin de tirer ça au clair. Pourtant, cette petite fête la faisait hésité à se lancer.

_Aller Annabeth, c'est encore mieux s'il y a une fête, tu vas te fondre dans la masse, passer inaperçue._

Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle s'élança dans la masse étouffante d'adolescent qui dansait sans gêne d'une façon qu'Annabeth trouvait assez suggestive. Évitant toute les offre pour une danse, elle finit par découvrir Percy, discutant tranquillement avec un de ses amis et buvant une bière. Elle s'approcha timidement mais prit un peu d'assurance en chemin, se rappelant qu'elle était en mission. Elle s'arrêta en face des garçons en fixant obstinément Percy.

_Oublie qu'il est beau à tomber Annabeth et concentre-toi._

Son ami dû comprendre le message car il s'éloigna en gloussant.

-Percy Jackson?demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation et lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là pour le draguer.

-Ouais? Qui es-tu?

Sa voix était si chaude qu'elle cru fondre sur place.

-Nous avons besoin de parler. En privé.

Il la regarda, intrigué et méfiant, mais finit par lui désigner l'arrière de la maison sur la plage.

Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide alors que des sifflements à leur intention fusaient de la fête. Lorsqu'il la rejoint, son visage était grave dans le silence de la nuit. Elle pensa défaillirent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

-Euh... Salut. Je m'appelle Annabeth.

Voyant qu'il gardait le silence elle continua.

-Sais-tu qui sont tes parents? Ton père en particulier.

-Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pourquoi?

_Évidemment. Aucun de nous n'a jamais vu son parent dieu._

-Mais tu es dyslexique et hyperactif, non?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Qui est ton père?lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle observa attentivement son regard et son silence.

_Il sait. Il sait qui est son père. Comment peut-il savoir?_

-Qui est ton père?

-Est-ce que toute les filles d'Athéna sont aussi têtue?demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle resta figée, la bouche ouverte, en état de choc. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Comment pouvait-il la reconnaître? Ne sachant que faire, elle s'enfuie.


	2. Réponses

**Chapitre 2**

De retour au Camp, Annabeth se jeta sur son lit en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs qui dormaient profondément. Elle finit par s'endormir également, épuisé par cette journée.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, sa demi-sœur l'informa que Chiron voulait la voir. Elle enfila un jean et un t-shirt avant de courir retrouver Chiron pour le déjeuner. La salle était pleine et tout les campeurs lui lançaient de petits regards discrets, sachant que son retour devait signifier qu'elle savait qui était le père de Percy Jackson. Elle rapportait plus que ça. Elle détenait la certitude qu'il était différent.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit Chiron celui-ci posa son regard sur elle et instantanément toute les conversations se turent afin d'écouter son rapport.

-Alors Annabeth, qui est-il?demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle humblement.

Quelques murmures traversèrent la salle mais se turent lorsque Chiron reprit la parole.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue?

-Je lui ai parler. Il est différent.

Un long silence s'installa alors.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il sait qui il est. Il m'a appelé «fille d'Athéna» alors que je n'avais rien dit sur les dieux.

Cette fois ce n'était plus un murmure, des conversations excitées fusaient à travers la salle.

-Tu nous montreras où il est et nous iront, dit soudainement Chiron.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

L'après-midi même, la moitié du camp se retrouva à moins de cinq mètres de la maison sur la plage de la veille. Après avoir consulté Chiron, Annabeth frappa doucement à la porte de la maison. Quelques interminables minutes plus tard, Percy ouvrit la porte, simplement vêtu d'un jean, son torse nu paralysa Annabeth qui remarqua à peine ses cheveux en bataille et son regard endormi.

-Annabeth, dit-il simplement.

-Salut. Je dois savoir quelque chose.

Il se poussa et lui indiqua d'entrer. Elle jeta un regard au reste du Camp sur la plage que Percy n'avait pas remarqué mais entra tout de même. Il lui désigna un fauteuil et s'assit face à elle en braquant son regard bleu-vert sur elle.

-Euh... hier tu as dit que j'étais une fille d'Athéna. Comment le savais-tu?

-Tes yeux, répondit-il.

-Quoi?!

-Tu as les yeux gris comme Athéna.

-Oh, mais comment peux-tu connaître tout ça... je veux dire, tu...?

-Ma mère m'a apprit pour mon père, pour les dieux et tout ça.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait?Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

-J'ai combattu très jeune mon premier monstre. C'était assez difficile de me le cacher après ça.

-Alors qui est ton père?

-Tu ne renoncera donc jamais?demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Non.

-Alors tu n'as pas deviner?demanda-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Euh...en fait... non.

Il l'observa attentivement et elle plongea son regard dans le sien sans pouvoir s'en séparer.

_Réveille-toi Annabeth, il te fait perdre tout tes moyens._

Il s'avança plus près d'elle et elle arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il effleura une égratignure sur son cou.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça?demanda-t-il.

-Euh... une...une égratignure en... en combattant.

Soudain, de l'eau jaillit de son doigt et vain guérir la fine ligne rouge qui marquait son cou.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas savoir qui est mon père?dit-il mi-amusé mi-grave.

Annabeth en resta bouche bée. C'était impossible et pourtant...

-Poséidon, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire qui la fit craquer. Il était si mignon.

-Je dois... euh... je dois y aller, dit-elle en se levant un peu précipitamment.

-Tu dois aller leur dire, hein?

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait mais ils sauraient tout les deux qu'elle mentait.

-Je suis désolé. Oui, je vais leur dire.

-D'accord. Alors reviens après au moins.

_Calme-toi Annabeth, il se fou de toi. Il veut juste savoir ce que Chiron aura dit._

-OK, parvint-elle à dire.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le reste du camp, ils virent tous à quel point elle était en état de choc. Chiron la prit solidement par les épaules.

-Annabeth que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Elle repensa à la douceur de sa peau sur son cou, à son odeur salé alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Il m'a guérit. Il m'a dit la vérité à propos de son père.

-Il t'a guérit? Alors c'est le fils d'Apollon!

-Non.

Elle ne pu rien ajouter d'autre. Elle voyait toute la gravité de la situation maintenant. Près de Percy, elle sentait que tout allait s'arranger, que rien n'était un problème. Loin de ses beaux yeux, elle voyait comme la révélation qu'il lui avait faite était dangereuse mais elle ne pouvait pas la garder secrète. Il devait venir au camp, là-bas il serait en sécurité.

-Alors qui est son père?demanda Chiron, la tirant momentanément de ses pensées.

-Poséidon, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Un long silence s'installa et ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard que Chiron le rompit.

-C'est impossible. Les Trois Grands n'ont pas d'enfant.

-Il m'a guérit avec de l'eau, ses yeux sont de la couleur de la mer et il sent l'air marin.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Euh... et bien pendant que vous y penser...euh... c'est que Percy m'a demandé de revenir le voir après... alors euh...

-C'est bon, vas-y, dit-il en riant.


	3. Et je vais expliquer ça comment moi?

**Chapitre 3**

Alors que les campeurs quittaient vers la colonie dans un souffle de murmure qui allait bientôt se changer en rumeur et fuserait d'un bout à l'autre du camp, Annabeth entreprit de remonter vers la petite maison au bord de la plage. Devant la porte, elle marqua une pause. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Que Chiron ne savait qu'en penser? Elle ne pu pourtant pas y penser plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit sur Percy. Annabeth du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas pousser un soupir de déception en voyant qu'il avait recouvert son torse d'un t-shirt bleu.

-Euh... salut, parvint-elle à dire.

_Que dirait Athéna si elle te voyait aussi stupide devant un fils de Poséidon?! Reprend-toi idiote!_

-Alors, qu'ont-ils dit?demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

-Et bien, Chiron ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Les Trois Grands n'ont pas d'enfants d'habitude.

Tout en parlant, elle avait prit place sur un canapé vert lime alors qu'il s'était placer devant elle sur un fauteuil bleu pâle. Son pied frôlait le sien, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer alors qu'Annabeth croyait voir un courant électrique passer entre leurs orteils. Pourquoi devait-il être si attirant et toujours si près d'elle sans qu'elle puisse le toucher?

-Il me semble que Zeus a eu une fille pendant un moment. Thalia, je crois. C'est bien ça? Et elle a été changée en arbre.

Elle tressaillit en entendant le nom de sa vieille amie. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais oublier Thalia, elle aussi était un demi-dieu clandestin. Percy dû se rendre compte de sa tristesse, car il se reprit bien vite.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...

-Sa va. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Oui, Thalia était la fille de Zeus et elle a été changée en arbre. C'est le pin devant la colonie.

-La colonie...dit-il rêveur.

_Évidemment, il n'a jamais mis les pieds à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Il viendra, Chiron va lui demander de venir, c'est inévitable._

_-_Tu verras, c'est super. Tu vas t'entraîner, je te montrerais! Et puis, il y a Capture-l'Étendard...

-Annabeth, je vais pas aller à la colonie, la coupa-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il croire ça? Tout les demis-dieux finissaient un jour ou l'autre à la colonie, c'était le seul endroit qui les préservaient des monstres, le seul endroit ou ils n'étaient plus des adolescents dyslexiques et hyperactifs, mais des héros. Comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir de tout ça? Il n'avait plus à être seul, il n'avait plus à être renvoyé de toutes ces écoles, il pouvait rester à la colonie avec elle.

-Comment...? Pourquoi veux-tu..., commença-t-elle mais il la coupa une fois de plus sur le même ton tranchant et décidé qu'un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'irait pas à la colonie.

-Annabeth, je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser ma mère. Pendant des années, elle a supporté mon beau-père parce que son odeur me cachait aux monstres et même à vous. Maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux. Elle l'a virer de la maison lorsque j'ai appris à me battre, à ce moment-là on a tous les deux décidé que j'étais assez vieux pour affronter votre arriver. On savait que vous alliez venir, que vous alliez me demander de partir. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle on est venu habiter dans cette maison. Elle est tout près du camp alors si vous avez un problème, je peux venir rapidement.

Annabeth était sans voix. Alors comme ça, tout étais planifier depuis le début. Ils avaient décidés de la manière dont ils allaient être trouvés et à quel moment. Elle, comme tout les autres, n'avait été qu'un pion dans un plan visant à maintenir sa mère et lui ensemble peut importe la décision de Chiron ou de n'importe quel demi-dieu. Personne n'avait son mot à dire et rien ni personne ne changerait leur décision. Une bouffée de colère monta en elle en même temps que la déception.

-Alors c'est tout? Tu as tout simplement décidé que ta petite vie était plus importante que l'Olympe?

Il la regarda d'un air si piteux qu'elle faillit le supplier d'oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de dire pour qu'il lui sourit à nouveau de cette manière si particulière qui la faisait craquer malgré elle.

-Annabeth, je ne veux tout simplement pas abandonner ma mère après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Ce serait injuste de partir après tout ce qu'elle a endurer. Sa ne t'a jamais fait mal de quitter ta famille?

Non. Elle aurait simplement voulu que sa famille se soucie d'elle comme la mère de Percy le faisait. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient là pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa famille ne voulait pas d'elle et Thalia n'était plus là. Au moins, elle avait Luke. C'était presque comme s'il sortait ensemble maintenant. Il s'était embrasser une fois et n'en avait plus reparlé par la suite, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui en glisser un mot et ne savait pas trop s'il ressentait la même chose.

-Non, ma famille n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi avec eux, répondit-elle simplement.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment pas doué avec les filles! Je te parle de Thalia et maintenant ça!répondit-il sincèrement mal.

Elle ne pu réprimer un petit sourire. Il était si mignon! Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui indiqua toutefois qu'il était très tard. Elle devait rentrer, que dirait Chiron? Elle espérait seulement que les ragots n'étaient pas déjà lancer sur elle et Percy et que si oui, ils n'avaient pas atteint les oreilles de Luke. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Percy suivre son regard et en tirer la même conclusion qu'elle.

-Tu dois rentrer, dit-il comme une évidence.

-Oui, j'imagine qu'on va se recroiser. Même si tu ne veux pas aller à la colonie, Chiron voudra sûrement en discuter un peu plus longtemps avec toi.

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit le petit sourire qui lui était si caractéristique et se leva.

Annabeth se dirigea vers la porte, mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas... contre le torse finement musclé de Percy qui affichait un large sourire amusé. Alors qu'elle se sentait rougir et bégayée comme une idiote, Percy tendit le bras et attrapa un coton ouater noir qui arborait en grosse lettre jaune _New York City_. Il lui tendit le vêtement qu'elle enfila, ne pouvant se retenir au passage de sentir l'odeur marine de Percy imbiber dans le chandail. Elle se regarda dans le petit miroir de l'entrer, elle avait l'air de porter le vieux chandail de son petit ami, se que Percy n'était pas. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire que le chandail était le sien afin d'éviter les gloussements des filles d'Aphrodite.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle.

Il la regarda un moment, ses yeux verts la pénétrant puis lui sourit.

-Mais de rien.

Sur ce, elle quitta la petite maison et courut jusqu'à la colonie qu'elle trouva presque endormis. Chiron l'attendait près de l'arbre de Thalia.

-Alors Annabeth, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rentrer si tard. Je me faisais du soucis, dit-il.

-Je suis désolé Chiron, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter je n'ai juste pas vu qu'il était si tard.

-Tu n'as pas vu qu'il était si tard?demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres. Et où as-tu trouvé ce chandail?

Elle baissa les yeux sur le chandail de Percy, son odeur engourdissant toujours ses sens.

-Euh... il est à moi. Pourquoi?

Il l'a regarda en silence un long moment avant de déclarer:

-Annabeth, tu ne vis même pas à New York. Dis-moi la vérité, il est à Percy n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Chiron, c'est que...

-Annabeth je n'insinue rien du tout, dit-il en riant.

Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu, elle détestait qu'on rit d'elle.

-Aller Annabeth, va à ta cabine. Nous en reparlerons demain.

Elle ne pu qu'acquiescer et redescendre doucement jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle remarqua que le couvre feu ne serait donner que dans une dizaine de minutes, elle devrait répondre aux questions de ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs avant d'aller se coucher réalisa-t-elle dans un soupir. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était éviter que les filles d'Aphrodite ne la voit dans le chandail de Percy et particulièrement que Luke ne la voit pas la dedans. Heureusement, elle arriva incognito à sa cabine où sa joie s'envola très vite. Luke se tenait devant son lit, discutant avec Malcom des derniers évènements de la journée auxquels il n'avait pu participer. Le bruit de la porte de la cabine attira l'attention de tous et ils se retournèrent avec de grands yeux sur elle. Des gloussements étouffés fusèrent parmi les campeurs mais Luke ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale. Son regard passait d'elle au chandail si rapidement qu'Annabeth en avait presque mal à la tête. Lorsqu'il arrêta son va-et-vient, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Annabeth, est-ce que je peux te voir un instant dehors s'il te plaît?demanda-t-il froidement.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dehors dans la noirceur, il se retourna et elle remarqua que ses yeux étincelaient de rage.

-Où étais-tu?!explosa-t-il.

-Euh.. et bien j'étais... euh... avec Percy... tu sais, pour ma mission.

-Ta mission?! Et tu portes son chandail pour ta mission aussi?! Tu restes avec lui presque jusqu'au couvre feu pour ta mission?! Est-ce que vous étiez seul chez lui?!

-Quand je suis sortis de chez lui il faisait très froid alors il m'a prêté son chandail et oui, on était seul chez lui, mais quel importance?!

-QUEL IMPORTANCE?! Tu es seul avec un garçon que tu ne connais pas pendant toute une soirée Annabeth! Tu t'imagine tout ce qui aurait pu se passer?!

-Serais-tu jaloux par hasard?demanda-t-elle, un sourire amusé et triomphant se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

-Moi?! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux!

-Aucune raison d'être jaloux?! On s'est embrasser tu te souviens?!

Il ne répondit rien. Le silence de la nuit se fit plus pesant à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Soudain, un son de cor se fit entendre.

_Le couvre feu._

Étant venu à la même conclusion qu'elle, Luke tourna lentement les talons vers son propre bungalow avant que les harpies ne viennent les trouver. Une larme glissant lentement sur la joue d'Annabeth, elle fit de même. En entrant dans la cabine d'Athéna, elle remarqua que tous faisaient semblant de dormir, l'épiant du coin de l'oeil. En temps normal, elle aurait piquer une crise car elle détestait qu'on se mêle de sa vie privé, mais ce soir elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire un scène, surtout après l'éprouvante journée qu'elle venait de passer. Sans même prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama, elle se glissa dans la tiédeur de son lit en se blottissant dans le chandail de Percy, laissant sa rassurante odeur marine l'enivrer alors que le sommeil s'emparait d'elle.


	4. Et s'il était parti?

Annabeth se réveilla, comme à son habitude, en même temps que le soleil. À peine ses yeux orageux furent-ils ouverts que les évènements de la veille déboulèrent dans sa tête. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur le chandail dans lequel elle était blotti: celui de Percy.

_Luke..._

Comment avait-elle pu manquer à se point de jugement? Il était évident que revenir à la colonie si tard et en portant le chandail d'un garçon inconnu allait provoquer des ragots. Il aurait mieux fallut qu'elle le retire avant de pénétrer au Camp des Sang-Mêlés. D'accord, elle s'était laissé charmer par les beaux yeux de Percy, mais elle aimait toujours Luke et, à supposer qu'il accepte de lui reparler, elle voudrait toujours qu'ils soient amis... et peu être plus. De toute façon, Percy ne viendrait jamais à la colonie et elle n'aurait jamais à avoir l'air stupide devant tout le camp. C'était fini et elle le savait.

Annabeth se leva et enfila des shorts en jean ainsi que le chandail orange de la colonie en prenant bien soin de ranger le chandail de Percy dans un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle n'eut pas mis un pied dehors de Chiron l'arrêta.

-Annabeth, vient. Je crois que nous avons besoin de discuter, dit-il en l'entrainant vers la Grande Maison.

Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il eut refermer la porte de la Grande Maison et qu'ils furent ainsi seul. Le centaure lui indiqua alors un fauteuil dans lequel elle prit place.

-Alors, raconte-moi ce qu'il a dit, demanda-t-il.

Annabeth lui parla des pouvoirs qu'il avait manifester devant elle, de son désir de ne pas aller à la Colonie en raison de son attachement envers sa mère et même de ses curieuses connaissances de ce qui se racontait à la Colonie et à l'Olympe. Bref, elle lui raconta tout... enfin, presque tout. Elle ne jugea pas nécessaire d'aborder le moment où il lui prêta son chandail, ni à quel point elle avait été perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux verts comme la mer tout au long de cette soirée ou avec quel minutie elle avait détaillé son corps parfait. Non, ça, elle l'avait gardé pour elle.

_Tu te comporte comme une fille d'Aphrodite! Si ça continu, tu vas te mettre à te maquiller et à te peindre les ongles en rose! Réveille-toi Annabeth!_

Chiron, semblant ignorant du combat intérieur que livrait Annabeth, se détourna avec un mélange de compréhension et d'agacement.

-Merci Annabeth, tu as bien rempli ta mission. Je vais lui rendre visite aujourd'hui même, je dois tirer toute cette affaire au claire. Il ne peut pas tout simplement refuser de venir même si je comprend ses motivations. C'est trop dangereux... surtout pour lui.

Elle eut l'impression que la dernière phrase faisait référence au fait que Percy est le fils de Poséidon mais elle préféra ne pas relever. Elle venait tout juste de faire le lien entre ce que Chiron venait de dire et ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

_C'est pas vrai! Il ne doit pas venir! Bien sûr, j'aimerais qu'il vienne, mais tout serait beaucoup trop compliqué entre ma manière de me comporter avec lui, Luke et les filles d'Aphrodite. _

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se surprit pourtant à penser au moment où elle avait découvert la vérité à son sujet. La façon qu'il avait eu d'écarter toute inquiétude avec un simple regard. Elle se rappela la force avec laquelle cette révélation l'avait frappé une fois qu'il fut parti. Près de lui, elle se sentait comme bercer par la mer, c'était si apaisant...

-Annabeth?

Elle leva les yeux sur Chiron qui la regardait maintenant d'un regard interrogateur.

-Oui?

-Et bien, tu peux retourner avec les autres, répondit-il.

-Ah. Oui, bien sûr.

Annabeth se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Chiron l'interpella une fois de plus.

-Annabeth?

-Oui?

-Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu me semble un peu... différente.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle en tournant précipitamment les talons.

Dehors, les autres campeurs s'étaient réveillés et plusieurs étaient déjà à l'entraînement. Attrapant une armure et dédaignant son poignard de bronze céleste, Annabeth combattit avec son demi-frère Malcom toute la journée comme si rien ne c'était passé. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait bien que les «Athéna» n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour raconter son retour à la Colonie. Les filles d'Aphrodite lui lançaient des clins d'œil ou des regards si surpris qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles venaient d'apercevoir Zeus se tartinant de leur rouge à lèvre. Pourtant, aucune trace de Luke. Malgré elle, Annabeth l'avait chercher toute la journée sans succès. Le garçon restait obstinément introuvable.

_Il doit être encore fâché de notre dispute de la veille. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi aucun des autres campeurs ne l'a aperçu? Il n'a quand même pas quitté la colonie, Chiron ne lui aurait jamais donné la permission et encore moins Monsieur D. Alors où est-il? Que ce passe-t-il?_


	5. Une princesse, mais un party

Voilà deux mois que Luke est introuvable. Annabeth vérifiait chaque soir un quelconque signe de son retour auprès de Chiron et des membres du bungalow d'Hermès. Même si elle n'y croyait plus, une étincelle d'espoir brillait toujours en elle. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ses motivations, mais, selon Chiron, le garçon ne supportait plus de rester dans l'ombre. Après Thalia, l'arriver d'un autre puissant demi-dieux était trop pour lui. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas rester assez longtemps pour découvrir que Percy ne viendrait jamais à la Colonie.

Chiron était bel et bien retourner voir le fils de Poséidon, mais la seule promesse qu'il avait pu tirer de lui fut qu'en cas de besoin, il viendrait leur porter main forte et vice versa. Une promesse qui avait son importance étant donné que la rumeur circulant sur l'Olympe comme quoi une guerre était imminente entre dieux et titans ne semblait pas vouloir se taire. Pourtant, deux mois plus tard, rien ne nécessitait son arriver.

Sans se l'avouer, Annabeth en était attristée. Percy, Thalia et maintenant Luke n'était plus là pour elle. Après toute ces années, elle aurait dû apprendre à ne dépendre que d'elle-même, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour elle, qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et cette personne, dès qu'elle croyait l'avoir trouvé, elle s'empressait de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.

Ce jour-là, Annabeth s'entraînait comme toujours avec son demi-frère Malcom. Elle l'aimait bien, mais il n'était pas comme Thalia ou Luke. Elle aurait aimer dire comme Percy, mais elle le connaissait à peine et ne s'était jamais entraîner avec lui. Il était toujours rester dans l'ombre, cacher. Il pouvait bien être puissant, s'il ne savait combattre ou utiliser ses pouvoirs, ils ne leur seraient d'aucune aide. Pire, il se ferait tuer au combat.

Annabeth consulta sa montre: 2h50. Il ne lui restait que 10 minutes avant la réunion que Chiron avait annoncer ce matin, tous les chefs de bungalow devaient si rendre. Elle quitta Malcom pour aller se laver et se changer. Après une douche fraîche, elle enfila rapidement le t-shirt orange de la Colonie ainsi qu'une paire de short en jeans pâle et couru jusqu'à la Maison Blanche où Chiron les avaient convoqués. Elle avait réfléchie toute la journée à la raison de cette réunion. Secrètement, elle avait espérée qu'il leur annoncerait que la situation était si grave qu'ils avaient besoin de Percy.

Annabeth prit place à côté de Silena Beauregard, préférant rester le plus loin possible de Clarisse. Chiron apparut auprès d'eux.

-Ne vous alarmer pas sur la raison que je vous ai convoqué ici. Bien sûr, vous connaissez tous la situation actuelle, nous devons nous préparer à une attaque, mais aujourd'hui je désirais vous parlez d'une mesure défensive qu'on décider d'adopter les dieux, plus particulièrement Zeus et Athéna. En fait, Athéna a eu, il y a quelques années, une petite fille. Son père n'était pas un mortel, mais un titan. La petite risquait d'être tellement puissante que sa mère a décider de la garder sur l'Olympe. Or, l'Olympe risque aujourd'hui d'être détruite. Zeus à en quelque sorte adopter cette fille, elle est comme sa protégée. Il a décrété qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici puisque la cible numéro un de Cronos est l'Olympe. De se fait, nous accueilleront ce soir cette petite. Elle logera dans le bungalow d'Athéna puisqu'elle est sa fille, elle est donc principalement sous ta responsabilité, Annabeth. Par contre, chacun de vous devra veiller à sa sécurité. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne vous dit pas dans quel colère serait Zeus.

Annabeth en resta bouche-bée. Elle recevait la protégée de Zeus sous son aille. Une gamine qui ne devait même pas savoir comment se battre. Pourquoi Zeus tenait-il plus à elle qu'à Thalia, sa propre fille? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à sauvez cette petite, alors qu'il avait laisser Thalia mourir? Elle avait tellement de questions à poser, mais une seule franchit ses lèvres.

-Quel est son nom?

Chiron lui sourit.

-Elle s'appelle Megane. Elle a sept ans, comme toi à ton arriver à la Colonie.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Mon arrivée à la Colonie remontait il y a si longtemps maintenant. À l'époque, elle avait une famille. Luke, Thalia et elle s'était graduellement forgés des liens plus forts que le sang, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus si ces liens existaient toujours.

-Une dernière petite précision. Megane a passée sa vie à l'Olympe avec comme protecteur le roi des dieux. Je vous prierais donc de lui montrer du respect. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour certains, dit Chiron en lançant un long regard à Clarisse, mais nous devrons faire tous ce qu'elle veut. Zeus ne doit surtout pas être déconcentré de cette guerre par les plaintes de sa protégée. Est-ce bien clair?

Un grognement approbatif suivit sa question. Chiron se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

-Vous ai-je préciser que pour célébré son arriver nous organiserons un party sur la plage?

À ces mots, un chaos monstre s'installa. Silena devint comme hystérique et sortit en trombe, Travis entonna le dernier tube de l'été, Clarisse grogna au milieu des cris de joie tendit qu'Annabeth se frayait un chemin pour retourner à son bungalow.

Elle ne mit pas un pied dehors qu'elle comprit que Silena avait déjà alerter tout le camp.

_Un party sur la plage, là où vit Percy. Il est un demi-dieux après tout, on ne peut pas lui refuser de se joindre à nous._

Voilà à quoi elle pensait. Alors que tout le monde se demandait se qu'il mettrait, répétait son nouveau mouvement de danse ou prenait son courage à deux mains pour demander à une fille de l'accompagner, elle pensait à Percy. Pourquoi ne pensait-elle pas à Luke? Il était pourtant son premier amour, elle connaissait à peine Percy et voilà qu'il avait déjà prit sa place. Peu être Luke avait-il eu raison de partir, peu être que Percy représentait vraiment une menace pour lui. Qui peut lui en vouloir d'avoir envie de briller pour une fois? Certainement pas Annabeth. Elle voulait tellement qu'on lui confit une quête, elle voulait prouver de quoi elle était capable. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pourtant.

En entrant dans son bungalow, elle se rappela la petite Megane qui arrivait le soir même.

_Sept ans. Le même âge que moi à mon arriver au camp, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai quitter une famille qui ne voulait pas de moi pour une nouvelle qui a finit par me quitter. Cette Megane est né comme une princesse et sera traitée comme tel ici aussi. Elle a l'âge, mais pas le passé._

Annabeth se coucha sur son lit. Il y a des jours qu'on aimerait jamais avoir à vivre. Ce party était une consolation face à ce qu'elle aurait à vivre par la suite. Mais Percy valait tout ça.


	6. Note de l'auteure

Premièrement, je suis vraiment désolé de faire cette note parce que je sais que tout le monde s'en fou et que personne ne les lit, mais je vais l'écrire quand même pour ceux qui veulent la lire.

Je sais que j'écris vraiment lentement et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Pour être franche, j'ai eu quelques problèmes dernièrement et croyez-moi écrire était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais.

Je vais essayer d'écrire plus régulièrement JUSTE POUR VOUS! Voyez comme je suis gentille après tout!

Je voulais aussi vous dire, pensez-vous que mon histoire à l'air de mener quelque part? Parce que c'est exactement là où je n'ai aucune idée si mon histoire va partir en flop total (si ce n'est pas déjà fait). Je n'ai aucune idée où je m'en vais avec cette histoire! Quand j'écris, si sa me tente de mettre ça et ben je vais l'écrire parce que sa me tente, mais là je dois commencer à créer des liens entre tous ces points que j'invente alors je suis désolé si parfois il y a des choses qui se contredisent ou ne font pas de sens.

Je tiens à mentionner que ces ma première fanfic, alors de la tolérance envers les nouveaux!

GaGa

-xxx-


	7. Je guide, tu protège

Le party était commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et Megane n'était toujours pas là. Au fond, tout le monde s'en fichait. Travis et Katie se trémoussait sur la piste de danse alors que Connor faisait le DJ. Grover était avec Juniper, Silena avec Beckendorf, et elle, Annabeth tentait en vain de trouver Percy. Il lui avait semblé tellement logique qu'il vienne vu son statue de demi-dieux, qu'il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il n'était probablement même pas au courant à propos de la fête ou même de Megane.

Elle avait penser aller lui proposer de venir lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il n'était pas là, mais Chiron lui avait demandé de rester puisque personne ne savait vraiment quand la protégée de Zeus allait arriver. Elle avait par contre entendu dire que tous les dieux serait là pour son arriver, et parmi ces dieux: Poséidon.

Plonger dans ses pensées, Annabeth ne vit pas Grover s'avancer vers elle.

-Hey, Annabeth! Tu ne danses pas?

-Euh... en fait, non. Je pensais à l'arriver de Megane.

-Tous les dieux réunis... Tu penses à Poséidon, hein? Est-ce que tu sais s'il est au courant qu'il a un fils?

Non. Elle n'avait jamais penser que peu être le dieu de la mer ne connaissait même pas l'existence du demi-dieux le plus puissant du moment. Percy était désormais considéré comme le héros de la prophétie, un héros qui devrait choisir entre sauver l'Olympe ou l'anéantir. Zeus avait laissé sa fille mourir et en y réfléchissant bien, il pourrait avoir commis ce geste car on la croyait directement impliquée avec cette même prophétie. Qu'arriverait-il à Percy? Est-ce qu'on le tuerai par peur qu'il fasse un mauvais choix? Non. Percy n'allait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle essayait de se rassurer, mais malgré elle, elle blanchissait à vu d'œil.

Grover s'en aperçu.

-Hey, Annabeth, sa va aller. Rien ne va arriver à Percy. Rien ne va lui arriver, car tu l'as trouvé au bon moment. Megane va arriver, elle doit être protégé. Percy peut assurer sa protection, il est assez puissant. On a besoin de lui, on a aucune idée quelles forces peuvent être envoyé contre la petite.

Annabeth leva la tête et lui offrit un regard reconnaissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle pouvait être stupide ces temps-ci. On mettra ça sur le compte du stresse.

-Merci, Grover. Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir Juniper avant qu'elle ne décide de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-En fait, je pensais plutôt aller chercher Percy chez lui. On aura besoin qu'il protège Megane dès son arriver et tu ne peux pas quitter la plage alors j'y vais. Mais si tu vois Juniper flirter avec quelqu'un, chasse-le à coup de pied dans le derrière!

Annabeth rit et promis d'éloigner tous les futurs prétendants de Juniper. Elle commençait à sentir que tout rentrait dans l'ordre lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante surgit de nul part. Elle détourna la tête tout comme le reste du camp. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, douze dieux se tenait à l'endroit où la lumière se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Douze dieux et une petite fille.

La fille faisait bien son âge, sept ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et des yeux gris perçants. Elle portait un chiton blanc immaculé et son visage semblait clairement dire '' J'arrive pas à croire que vous me laisser ici avec _eux_''. Les dieux se tenaient en demi-cercle autour d'elle et arboraient tous un air sérieux. Zeus tenait les épaules de la petite et à sa droite se tenait Poséidon. Un silence de mort régnait sur la plage lorsque Athéna prit enfin la parole.

-Demi-dieux, vous connaissez tous la raison de notre présence ici. Ma fille, Megane, va se joindre à vous pour une période indéterminée. Vous la protégerez tous et lui témoignerez du respect. Ma fille, Annabeth, sera sa guide, mais j'ai également besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger. Qui est en mesure d'assurer ce rôle?

Le silence de mort revint. Annabeth chercha nerveusement Grover du regard et vit que celui-ci venait tout juste de la rejoindre en compagnie de Percy, plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs.

-Alors? demanda Athéna.

-Euh... en fait, on aurait un nouveau demi-dieux pour la protéger, dit Annabeth.

-Et qui donc? demanda Athéna d'un œil septique.

Annabeth fit signe à Percy de s'avancer et il s'exécuta, allant se poster juste à côté d'elle.

-Lui.

Cette fois, ce fut Zeus qui prit la parole.

-Qui es-tu? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu.

-Je m'appelle Percy Jackson. Je ne suis jamais aller à la Colonie, c'est pour ça que vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Et... de qui es-tu le fils?demanda Zeus d'un ton mal assurer en regardant ses yeux.

-Je pense que vous le savez, répondit simplement Percy.

Puis, il se tourna vers Poséidon.

-Salut, papa.


	8. Par les dieux

Plus personne ne parla, plus personne ne bougea. Tout le monde regardait comme pétrifié Percy. Annabeth savait ce qu'ils pensaient, elle était passée par là. Comment pouvait-il être le fils de Poséidon? Surtout, comment pouvait-il l'être sans que Poséidon lui-même soit au courant? Zeus parla le premier, résumant toutes ces questions.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas?répondit Percy. Poséidon a eut un fils il y a 13 ans, vous avez décrété que cet enfant était une erreur et vous avez décidé de réparer cette erreur. Vous l'avez envoyé ce faire tué à l'arène d'Antée. Mais vous n'aviez rien prévu dans le cas où je sortirais vainqueur du combat n'est-ce pas?

Là, ce fut au tour de la mâchoire d'Annabeth de tombée. Bien sûr elle connaissait l'histoire, tout le monde la connaissait. Zeus s'était servie d'un petit garçon de trois ans pour servir d'exemple, ce qui arriverait aux autres enfants qui naîtrait des Trois Grands, mais jamais personne n'aurait envisager qu'un gamin de trois ans puisse survivre, fils de Poséidon ou pas.

-Tu mens!rugit Zeus. Antée nous en aurait informé depuis longtemps!

-Bien sûr, il saurait précipité pour annoncer à un dieu colérique qu'il avait été incapable de tuer un gamin de trois ans. C'est tout à fait plausible.

Il marquait un point. Personne n'a envie d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à Zeus. Ne rien dire est souvent la meilleure solution, ne rien dire et prier pour que personne ne découvre jamais le pot-aux-roses. Zeus était sans voix, probablement en train de ce demander comment il allait punir Antée pour lui avoir cacher la vérité et Percy pour l'avoir traité de colérique. Athéna prit donc le relais.

-Nous t'aurions tout de même trouver, tu aurais dégagé une odeur plus forte que les autres. Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien sentie?

-Parce qu'en quittant l'arène, j'ai volé ceci,répondit Percy en sortant de son chandail un collier d'où pendait une perle bleue-verte. Elle m'a caché pendant toutes ces années et le fera encore pour aussi longtemps que je la porterai.

Par les dieux, la perle des Sœurs Grises. Tout le monde a toujours penser que ce n'était qu'une légende ou alors qu'elle avait disparu depuis longtemps et la voilà, sagement enroulé autour du cou du garçon le plus chaud qu'Annabeth est jamais vu. La perle avait comme pouvoir de vous cacher de n'importe qui et de pouvoir cacher n'importe quoi. Les satyres peuvent sentir les demi-dieux autant que les monstres ou les humains, ils n'ont juste pas la même odeur. Percy ne devait rien sentir pour eux. Au milieu de tellement d'odeur, qui y aurait fait attention? Annabeth détestait l'avouer, mais Percy lui semblait vraiment intelligent, il avait penser à tout. Évidemment, Zeus ne pouvait pas supporter de rester sur la touche comme ça.

-J'ai déjà essayer de te tuer une fois, ça n'a pas marcher mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne peux pas remédier à la situation dès maintenant.

_Je ne te laisserais jamais lui faire de mal. Percy est à moi et personne ne touchera à son sublime visage sans passer par moi avant._

Annabeth chassa ses pensées de son esprit, priant pour que sa mère soit trop préoccupée par

Percy pour entendre ses pensées. Heureusement, ce fut le cas.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je me suis cacher pendant toutes ces années? Aujourd'hui, _elle_ est ma protection, dit Percy en désignant Megane du menton. Vous avez besoin de moi pour la protégée.

Il avait raison, une fois de plus. Annabeth adorait et détestait ça.

_Pourquoi est-il si terriblement sexy? Pourquoi est-ce que le fils de Poséidon doit être le gars le chaud au monde?_

Malheureusement, cette fois ses pensées n'échappèrent pas à Athéna qui lui lança un regard horrifié. Annabeth rougit et Percy se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur qui le rendait terriblement craquant.

-Bien, protège-là et nous serons quitte, dit finalement Zeus.

Percy acquiesça. Tous les dieux quittèrent dans un éclat de lumière, seulement deux restèrent un instant: Poséidon et Athéna. Annabeth se doutait de la raison qui poussait sa mère a rester.

-Comment va ta mère?demanda Poséidon.

Percy sourit alors que tout le monde était prit par surprise, personne ne s'attendait à une question pareille alors que tu viens d'apprendre que ton fils n'est pas mort.

-Elle va bien.

-J'ai confiance en toi Percy.

Sur ce, il quitta également dans un éclat de lumière. Athéna s'approcha lentement d'Annabeth.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de ce genre de pensées n'est-ce pas Annabeth?

-Oui, désolé.

-Bien, veille à ne plus en avoir.

_Comment suis-je sensée ne plus pensée à lui? Qui en serait capable? Je peux à peine dormir sans l'imaginer avec moi dans mon lit!_

Les yeux de la déesse s'élargir.

-Annabeth!s'écria-t-elle.

-Désolé!

-Je te surveillerai.

Sur ce, elle quitta à son tour. Annabeth devina que Travis et Connor n'était pas fort pour les situations dramatiques, car à peine Athéna eut-elle quitter qu'ils remirent la musique à fond et commencèrent à danser suivit de tout le camp. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Megane en tentant d'ignorer les regards interrogateur de Percy et de ses demi-frères et demi-soeurs.

**Désolé, j'essaie d'écrire de plus petits chapitres, mais un peu plus souvent. J'espère que vous les aimez quand même! Je veux savoir ce que vous en penser alors surtout laissez-moi des commentaires!**


	9. Coucher avec lui!

Voilà déjà deux jours que Megane était au camp et Annabeth n'arrivait à la supporter que parce que Percy était près d'elle. Soyons clair, tout le monde déteste les petits je-sais-tout alors pour une fille d'Athéna, c'est de la pure torture, surtout quand ce je-sais-tout est une petite peste de sept ans. Puisque Percy devait la protéger, il suivait Megane partout où elle allait et puisque Annabeth était son guide, elle restait constamment avec elle. Résultat: Percy et Annabeth étaient toujours ensemble. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et sa première impression de l'intelligence de Percy s'était vite dissipée. Le garçon ne savait que ce qui l'avait aider à survivre.

Athéna devait se mordre les doigts de toutes les pensées de se fille, car plus la jeune fille passait du temps avec Percy plus elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Il restait dans la cabine de Poséidon, mais Chiron semblait penser qu'il devrait dormir dans celle d'Athéna pour protéger Megane d'une attaque nocturne, mais les règles du Camp contredisaient cette démarche. Chiron lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait des instructions le plus tôt possible.

Annabeth venait tout juste de se réveiller, le souffle court d'un autre rêve avec Percy. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce même rêve où ils sont tout deux seul sur la plage. Il ne porte pas de chandail, seulement un jeans foncé offrant une vu imprenable sur son six packs. Elle plonge son regards dans le vert de ses yeux et il l'embrasse tendrement au début puis le baiser s'intensifie. Leur souffles deviennent court et juste avant qu'Annabeth ne retire son chandail, elle se réveille.

Elle observa les alentours et vit que plusieurs de ses demi-frères et demi-soeurs étaient déjà debout. Malcom fut le premier à remarquer qu'elle s'était réveiller.

-Hey Annabeth, quand vas-tu nous dire pourquoi tu te réveille toujours essouffler?

Elle rougit.

-Probablement jamais, désolé Malcom, répondit-elle.

-Ouais bon, en tout cas, Chiron veut vous voir toi et Percy.

Annabeth se releva brusquement.

-Percy?

Malcom rit.

-Avoue que tu as un faible pour lui!dit-il.

-Quoi? Bien sûr que non, Percy est mon ami c'est tout, mentit-elle.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Croit-moi j'étais généreux en disant un faible. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi maman était si fâcher après toi au party.

-N'importe quoi, dit Annabeth en se levant pour s'habiller.

Elle passa près de Malcom qui arborait un large sourire. Après avoir enfiler une paire de short en jeans pâle, des converses et le chandail orange de la colonie, elle partit voir Chiron.

Arriver là-bas, elle constata que Percy était déjà là et en grande discussion. Il portait une chandail bleu-vert et une paire de jeans noire.

_Dieux qu'il est beau... Il pourrait être un enfant d'Apollon. _

Il se retourna, et l'aperçu. La vue de ses yeux rappela à Annabeth son rêve et elle rougit en s'approchant.

-Salut Annabeth, dit-il d'une voix qui la fit fondre.

-Salut.

Chiron s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, alors Annabeth je t'ai convoquée parce que tu es responsable de la cabine des Athéna. J'avais déjà soumis l'idée que Percy dorme dans votre cabine pour mieux protéger Megane. J'ai parler à Athéna, elle n'était pas trop d'accord mais elle a accepter vu les circonstances actuelles. Par contre, la cabine de Percy sera toujours celle de Poséidon, il n'est là que pour dormir. Alors je compte sur toi pour lui trouver un lit et t'assurer que tes soeurs et toi ne fassiez pas de bêtises pendant qu'il est là, dit-il en jetant un long regard à Annabeth, faisant rougir celle-ci de plus belle.

-Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème? Je connais bien Annabeth et ses demi-soeurs ont toutes l'air gentille, dit Percy.

Chiron rit.

-Croit-moi mon garçon, ça fait plusieurs milliers d'année que je fais ce boulot et je sais ce qui plait au fille. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es regarder dans un miroir dernièrement, mais croit-moi se sera la chasse à l'homme pour toi, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Annabeth était sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment penser que d'autres filles pouvaient trouver Percy complètement chaud et maintenant qu'elle y pensait ça tombait sous le sens. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Percy qui semblait n'avoir assimiler que la moitié de l'information. Il se tourna vers elle et comme toujours elle en eut le souffle couper.

-Alors tu vas me montrer mon nouveau lit?

-Euh... ouais, bien sûr. Suit-moi.

Elle conduit Percy jusqu'à sa cabine. En poussant la porte, tous se retournèrent vers elle et Percy.

-Euh... Chiron a décidé que Percy allait dormir ici pour prévenir Megane d'une attaque nocturne alors euh... ben je vais lui montrer son lit, dit-elle un peu nerveusement.

Les demi-soeurs d'Annabeth souriaient largement alors que celle-ci les fusillaient du regard et que Malcom riait aux éclats. Annabeth se rendit compte que le seul lit disponible assez proche de Megane était celui tout juste à côté d'elle.

-Euh... et bien j'imagine que je vais t'assigner celui-là. C'est le plus proche de Megane.

-Parfait, répondit-il. Alors on se revoit à l'arène, dit-il en lui souriant puis quitta.

-Je me demande comment tu vas réussir à trouver le sommeil Annabeth, dit Malcom en riant. Ou même pour rêver.

Toute la cabine rit avec lui, sauf Annabeth qui envisageait le problème très sérieusement.

_Souhaitons que je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil, car sinon Percy sera le premier à m'entendre soupirer son nom..._


	10. Une peste comme amie

_**Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir écrit depuis super longtemps! Vive les virus, mon ordinateur en était plein. Résultat: il a été inutilisable pour un bon moment. Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes vraiment motivants!**_

Plus le soir approchait, plus Annabeth était nerveuse. Comment ne pas l'être? Entre ses inquiétudes et les regards moqueurs de Malcom, elle devait aussi s'occuper de Megane qui évidemment ne luis rendait pas la tâche. La petite refusait catégoriquement d'apprendre quoi que se soit, prétextant que les méthodes qu'Annabeth lui enseignaient était inadéquates. Megane ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'apprendre à combattre. Évidemment, c'est plutôt logique pour la protégée de Zeus, mais personne ne possède cette chance.

Annabeth avait d'abord cru que la fillette lui ressemblerait. Même âge qu'à son arrivé, même mère, mais rien d'autre en commun apparemment. Megane était hautaine et précieuse. Après deux heures de tentatives de pratique de combat avec elle, Annabeth déclara qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Elle entraina la fille avec elle sur un banc un peu éloigner de Percy, de façon a ce qu'il ne les entende pas. Megane fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'assoit si loin de Percy? D'habitude tu fais n'importe quoi pour être près de lui. Tellement que parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment une fille d'Athéna ou une fille d'Aphrodite.

Annabeth rougit.

-Euh... Et bien en fait je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose, dit-elle.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Annabeth, le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. JAMAIS depuis son arriver Megane n'avait quitter son petit air supérieur et ennuyer et maintenant elle arborait le sourire d'une petite fille à qui on va raconter un secret.

-Tu vas me dire que tu aimes Percy pas vrai! Je le savais! C'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que tu veule bien m'en parler! Je suis très bonne dans les histoires d'amour. On s'ennuie à mourir sur l'Olympe, personne n'avait jamais le temps de jouer avec moi, alors je passais tout mon temps avec Aphrodite. C'était beaucoup plus drôle! En passant, excellent choix. Percy est définitivement le gars que toutes les filles veulent mettre dans leur lit!

Annabeth ne dit rien, elle regarda Megane, estomaquer. Jamais elle n'avait envisager la possibilité que les dieux aient été trop occuper pour prendre soin d'elle, mais bien sûr ça tombait sous le sens. Ils avaient du mal à seulement marquer leur enfant, des dizaines étaient alors pris dans le bungalow onze comme indéterminé. Autant qu'elle avait détesté la petite, autant maintenant elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire de la peine et de lui dire qu'en fait elle voulait juste lui dire que Percy allait dormir dans leur cabine pour la protéger.

-Euh... et bien en fait je crois que j'ai peu être un petit faible pour lui, dit-elle en reprenant les paroles de Malcom. En fait, il va venir dormir dans notre cabine pour te protéger, et... tu vois...je...

Les yeux de Megane s'écarquillèrent.

-PAR LES DIEUX! On va peut être avoir l'occasion de le voir torse nu! Mais comment vas-tu réussir à dormir? Il n'est même pas là et tu soupir son nom dans ton sommeil.

À l'évocation de Percy torse nu, Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de fantasmer sur son corps. Et dire que Megane n'a que sept ans, elle parle comme une adolescente pleine d'hormones!

-Et bien c'est un peu ça mon problème, répondit-elle.

-Si tu veux, je pense qu'il me reste un peu d'une potion pour ne pas parler dans son sommeil, mais il faudrait d'abord que tu réussisses à dormir, dit Megane avec un sourire amusé qui fit rougir Annabeth de plus belle.

_Ce sera une longue nuit..._


	11. Une nuit dans la cabine d'Athéna

_**Je sais que dernièrement, mes chapitres sont un peu court, mais j'ai de la difficulté à trouver des idées, alors si jamais vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à les proposer! **_

Lorsque Percy arriva à la cabine d'Athéna, Annabeth avait déjà prit la potion de Megane. Elle était assise sur son lit, attendant nerveusement l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle portait un t-shirt beige clair portant un dessin de chouette et des shorts assortis comme pyjama. La jeune fille regarda Percy sortir de la toilette des garçons, maintenant vêtu d'un t-shirt gris et d'un bas de pyjama bleu marine carotté, et faire son chemin jusqu'à son lit. Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les formes de son six packs qu'on devinait clairement sous son chandail. La seule chose qui la tira de sa rêverie fut le regard amusé de Megane. Annabeth regarda sa montre, s'était l'heure.

-Couvre-feu! Bonne nuit tout le monde!, dit-elle bien fort.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et tout le monde se coucha, Annabeth en fit autant. Elle entendait sa respiration régulière de Percy près d'elle, beaucoup trop près. Pendant deux heure, elle resta là, sur le dos à fixer le plafond, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douce respiration de Percy. C'est tout juste si elle ne retenait pas la sienne. Après trois heures, elle n'en pouvait plus.

_Je ne peux quand même pas rester planter là toute la nuit! Percy dormira ici un bon moment, je ne peux pas rester là sans dormir pendant des semaines!_

Annabeth décida de se lever et d'aller prendre l'air. Pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas se faire dévorer par les harpies, mais juste assez pour que le vent frais la calme et qu'elle puisse s'écrouler sur son lit avant même d'avoir penser à Percy. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant ne réveiller personne. Dehors, elle ne voyait presque rien. L'air était frais et invitant. Annabeth s'assit sur la plage, le dos appuyer sur un arbre derrière elle.

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser séduire par Percy? Il était le rival de sa mère, son contraire sur pratiquement tout les points de vue. Pourtant, elle était là, sur la plage au beau milieu de la nuit, car il l'empêchait de dormir par la seule force de sa présence. Voilà des mois qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Luke et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était pour quelque chose dans son départ. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, elle ne partait pas à sa recherche, elle n'essayait pas d'obtenir une quête pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arriver. Non, elle restait là à tomber amoureuse de son ennemi.

Elle essayait de se trouver des excuses, de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir car elle devait s'occuper de Megane. On essais tous de se trouver des excuses, de trouver des moyens de mettre la faute sur n'importe quoi sauf nous. C'est lâche et pourtant, on le fait tous.

_Je suis lâche, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir._

Annabeth ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais autant elle aimait Percy avec une passion presque dangereuse, autant elle était toujours amoureuse de Luke. Ses sentiments pour Percy n'avait rien changer à ça. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à pleurer doucement. Elle pleura longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient, et ne vit jamais venir la main qui se posa sur son épaule.


	12. Sur la plage

_**Comme on se retrouve! Et oui, c'est déjà moi. Je ne pense pas que la fin de mon dernier chapitre vous est laisser dans un suspense total. Vous avez sûrement tous une petite idée du propriétaire de la main qui s'est posé sur l'épaule d'Annabeth, mais je me suis dit qu'il pourrait tout de même y avoir plusieurs possibilité. Une harpie? Percy? Luke? Toute ses réponses?**_

Annabeth sursauta le leva les yeux, Percy se tenait à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule _**(Et oui! Désolé, je suis pas trop Lukabeth)**_.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?, lui demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux et se remit à pleurer. Il s'assit près d'elle, en silence, et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment. Sans même le regarder, elle lui posa une simple question, sa seule qui lui ait paru logique à ce moment-là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je t'ai entendu sortir, quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas, j'ai décidé d'aller voir, lui répondit-il.

-Comment as-tu pu m'entendre alors que tout les autres n'ont rien remarqué?, demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

Il lui sourit.

-Je suis pas votre cabine pour contrer des attaques qui pourraient se produire pendant la nuit. Si tu avais été une espionne au service de Chronos, tu aurais eu le temps de la tuer avant même que je me réveille. Je crois que je n'aurais pas passer le test si je ne m'étais pas réveiller ce soir.

C'était logique. C'était même plus que logique.

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici?, demanda-t-il.

-Je... je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il la regarda un moment.

-Et tu pleures souvent lorsque tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil?

Un mince sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Annabeth.

-Non, je... je pensais à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je me demandais où est Luke et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti comme ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelles.

Percy resta silencieux et se tourna vers la mer. Après un moment, il parla.

-Les demi-dieux ont tous une vie difficile, certains plus que d'autres, mais chacun de nous a perdu quelque chose. J'en ai vu plusieurs laissé tomber parce qu'un monstre avait tuer leur mère ou parce qu'il se sentait délaissé. On est tous fragile et on peut tous craquer à un moment où a un autre. Ça prend pas grand chose pour ça. J'ai aidé beaucoup de demi-dieux à venir ici. Je tuais des monstres à distance lorsque je voyais qu'ils en seraient incapables ou je créais des diversions quand ils en avaient besoins. Mais peu importe le nombre que tu sauves, il y en aura toujours qui ne trouveront pas ce qu'il cherche. Beaucoup arrive à la Colonie en pensant que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, que les malheurs et les problèmes sont finis maintenant. Le Camp, ça t'aide à survire, à comprendre et à voir que tu n'es pas seul, mais ça ne te donne pas une vie normale et ça ne remplace pas ce que tu as perdu. Alors ils se tournent vers Chronos, en pensant que la faute vient des dieux, car personne ne veut accepter qu'on est juste né comme ça.

Annabeth resta silencieuse un long moment, bouche-bée par les paroles de Percy.

-Comment... Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça si tu n'est jamais venu à la Colonie?, demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Parce que je suis toujours un demi-dieux et que j'ai vécu comme tel. J'ai observé ceux qui sont entrer ici, de même que ceux qui en sont sorti. Luke est sorti, Annabeth, pas à cause de toi, seulement parce qu'il est un demi-dieux et qu'il en avait marre.


	13. Personne n'a remarquée, n'estce pas?

Percy la raccompagna à la cabine et se recoucha dans son propre lit. Quant à Annabeth, elle pensait maintenant à Percy et à ses paroles. Il avait raison, elle était au camp depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. Elle voyait chaque année des visages qui disparaissaient, mais personne ne s'en souciait jamais plus que ça. On se disait qu'il arriverait plus tard cette année ou parfois on pouvait supposer qu'un monstre l'avait peut être eu après tout. Chaque année, on finissait par oublier ceux qui était parti. Percy semblait être le seul à ne jamais les avoir oublier.

Tout les demi-dieux se sentent délaissés par leur parent immortel, même Annabeth. Le truc, c'est que presque tout les demi-dieux se trouvent un substitue. Pour Annabeth s'était Chiron, pour d'autre c'était le chef de leur cabine ou un ami qui en savait plus long que vous. Si Percy était venu au camp, aucun doute qu'il aurait été le modèle de beaucoup de monde. Il est gentil, fort, il sait se battre, il est si beau...

_Pas encore! Il est juste à côté de toi idiote! Je crois qu'il y a de meilleurs moments pour commencer à fantasmer sur lui que maintenant alors ressaisie-toi!_

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Megane quila réveilla. Apparemment, toute la cabine était déjà levée et Percy était déjà reparti vers la sienne. Elle se prépara rapidement et guida tout les autres enfants d'Athéna vers le pavillon. Durant tout le repas, elle lança des regards furtifs à Percy, qui les lui retournait la plupart du temps, sauf lorsqu'il était occuper à essayer de faire entrer la moitié de sa pizza dans sa bouche.

Après un moment, Megane décida de la tirer de sa contemplation.

-Alors, tu as bien dormi?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... oui, je crois.

La fillette lui lança un petit sourire connaisseur.

-C'est drôle, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Il paraissait très réel, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux d'Annabeth s'écarquillèrent en une fraction de seconde.

-Megane, les rêves des demi-dieux sont rarement de simples rêves, et puisque tu es chère aux dieux, ce rêve est probablement très important. Tu dois me le raconter.

Les yeux pétillant et le sourire amusé, elle le lui raconta.

-Bon, et bien, nous étions tous dans la cabine d'Athéna comme hier soir. Et puis soudain, tu es sortie de la cabine et quelques instants plus tard, Percy sortait à son tour. Quelques heures plus tard vous êtes rentrés ensemble. Percy s'est rendormi et toi tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées, et à voir ton visage, tes pensées étaient vraiment agréables. Bizarre tu ne trouves pas?, dit-elle avec un regard moqueur.

Annabeth était devenue rouge tomate.

_Pitié qu'elle soit la seule à l'avoir remarquée, je vous en supplie!_

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à ses frères et soeurs et tous semblaient ne rien avoir remarqués de particulier la nuit dernière. Annabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement... que Malcom remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Annabeth? Pas assez dormie?, dit-il, rieur.

_Génial..._


	14. Une quête

**Salut tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un moment. Mes vacances ont été assez chargées, je suis allée à Paris puis à la mer. Je suis revenue hier et donc je me remet très vite au boulot. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires s'il vous plait! J'adore en recevoir! Si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, faites les moi savoir, je suis très ouverte!**

Voilà déjà une heure qu'Annabeth s'entraînait avec Percy et elle ne devait penser qu'à une seule chose: sa concentration. Il va sans dire que lorsque vous vous battez avec le demi-dieu le plus chaud de tout le camp, il devient crucial de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par la contraction de ses muscles ou de leur proximité lors de tel ou tel mouvement. Elle était si concentrer à ne pas se perdre dans ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Malcom qui s'avança vers eux.

-Percy, Annabeth! Chiron veut vous voir immédiatement. Megane est déjà là, ils vous attendent.

Percy baissa son arme et lui jeta un regard en coin, ils pensaient la même chose:_ qu'est-ce que Megane a encore fait?_

-On fait la course?, demanda Percy.

-Comme si tu pouvais me rattraper.

Et comme de fait, il la rattrapa.

_Maudit fils de Poséidon plein de muscles! Il faut qu'il arrête d'être aussi fort et sexy... Quoi? Non, pas sexy! Par les dieux Annabeth, ne recommence pas!_

Percy se mit à rire doucement en la voyant contrarier par sa défaite. Même son rire la faisait fondre. Chiron était là avec Megane comme l'avait dit Malcom. Megane lui offrit son fameux regard ''Et tu ne veux pas avouer que tu l'aimes? Ben voyons!''. Annabeth détestait se regard. Elle décida de tourner son attention vers Chiron pour éviter le regard de la fillette.

-Que ce passe-t-il?, demanda-t-elle.

-Annabeth, Percy. J'ai bien peur de devoir vous envoyez pour une quête. La bague d'Hadès a été volée.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Hadès était fan de bijou. Qui l'aurait cru?, dit Percy.

Annabeth roula les yeux.

-Non, Percy. La bague d'Hadès permet de jouer sur la vie de la personne qui la porte. Elle peut te rendre immortel pour le temps que tu la porte, mais dès que tu la retire, tu redeviens mortel, répondit Annabeth.

-La bague d'Hadès appartenait jusqu'à tout récemment à Megane. Elle lui permettait de vivre sur l'Olympe. Sans la bague, seul un immortel peut y vivre. Megane avait laisser la bague sur l'Olympe puisqu'elle n'en avait plus besoin pour venir ici. Zeus voudra un jour revoir sa protégée près de lui, nous devons donc retrouvez la bague, poursuivit Chiron.

-Si vous acceptez la quête, vous pouvez tout les trois aller consulter l'oracle et nous discuterons de la prophétie à votre retour, en supposant que vous en reveniez sain d'esprit.

Annabeth jeta un regard à Percy, puis à Megane.

-Nous acceptons, répondit-elle pour tous.

Chiron sourit.

-Bien. Maintenant, voyons ce qui vous attend.


	15. L'oracle

**Salut tout le monde! Je viens de regarder le nombre de commentaire que vous m'avez laisser et je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Wow! Merci infiniment de prendre le temps de me laisser savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, sa représente beaucoup pour moi, alors continuez s'il vous plait! Pour vous remerciez, voici la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'envoyer Annabeth voir la momie. Pourquoi? Il semblerait qu'il soit plus sécuritaire pour Megane de rester en bas dans le cas où Annabeth ne reviendrait pas saine d'esprit, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle devienne folle, que dirait Zeus? Ils avaient aussi décidés que Percy resterait en bas dans le cas où elle serait attaquée pendant leur absence.

Annabeth avait donc dû se résoudre à monter seule dans le grenier. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était plutôt excitée. Elle avait tellement rêvée d'une quête! De plus, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'agripper au bras d'un garçon parce qu'elle avait peur, même si ce garçon avait été Percy.

_Quoi que... Non, je ne dépend de personne et certainement pas d'un fils de Poséidon. _

Elle ouvrit la porte du grenier et fit face à la momie, pouvant être qualifiée sans offense voulue de franchement repoussante. Annabeth préféra ne pas trop s'attarder à l'apparence de l'oracle.

-Comment puis-je retrouver la bague d'Hadès?, demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'oracle devinrent vert et une fumée de la même couleur sortie de sa bouche.

-_Dans la ville de la glace_

_Chacun devra trouver sa place_

_Les ennemis s'uniront_

_Mais le disparu les sépareront_

_La plus sage devra faire un choix_

_Pour sauver ou tuer le trésor du roi_

Puis, la momie s'éteignit. Annabeth descendit pour retrouver Percy, Megane et Chiron.

-Alors, qu'a-t-elle dit? Soit précise, chaque élément est important, demanda Chiron.

-Elle a dit: _Dans la ville de la glace_

_Chacun devra trouver sa place_

_Les ennemis s'uniront _

_Mais le disparus les sépareront_

_La plus sage devra faire un choix_

_Pour sauver ou tuer le trésor du roi_

Chiron réfléchit alors que Megane sembla pâlir un peu.

-J'ai entendu dire que Montréal était une ville ou le hockey était très présent. Puisque l'oracle n'a pas dit _Dans la ville de glace_ j'aurais tendance à pencher pour Montréal **( N/A: Et oui je suis de Montréal et ici on aime le hockey! GO HABS GO!)**. Le disparu...

Chiron lança un regard à Annabeth, ils pensaient la même chose: Luke. Luke n'était toujours pas revenu et ils pourraient donc s'agir du disparu. Annabeth le souhaitait tellement. Percy pas contre n'avait pas l'air très content de cet échange silencieux.

_Pourquoi agit-il comme ça? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le temps de connaître vraiment Luke avait qu'il ne parte, non?_

-En temps que filles d'Athéna, la plus sage pourrait être chacune de vous deux, mais la ligne suivante met Megane hors compétition, poursuivit Chiron. Elle est clairement le trésor du roi puisque Zeus est le roi des dieux.

Annabeth ne sentait presque pas de pression sur ses épaules lorsque Chiron lui adressa un regard qui voulait clairement dire '' Tu ferais mieux de choisir l'option qui n'inclut pas que la protégée de Zeus se fasse tuer''. Puis, elle jeta un regard à Percy qui lui sourit chaleureusement comme s'il voulait lui dire que tout allait bien aller. Et il réussit à l'apaiser.

-Donc, voilà ce que je propose. Vous faites vos bagages ce soir et demain Argus vous mènera à une gare de train pour que vous puissiez vous dirigez vers Montréal, reprit Chiron.

Tous approuvèrent. La quête allait bientôt commencer et quelqu'un allait peu être mourir.

**J'espère que vous avez aimer. Ce n'est pas très long, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour mon prochain chapitre. Je sais que la prophétie était pas très bonne, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire... La suite viendra très bientôt, je vous le promet!**


	16. Note de l'auteure VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ceux qui pensait que c'était un chapitre. En fait, ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'en ai pas écrit de nouveau. Je vais peu être faire une tentative ce soir, mais je ne peux rien garantir. Je voulais juste vous laissez un message pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublier. Je sais que tout le monde invoque toujours des histoires pour s'excuser. Je suis coupable, je n'ai pas écrit, c'est de ma faute. Mais si jamais ça vous intéresse, j'ai découvert que mes médicaments pour mon trouble de l'attention me rendait dépressive, en arrêtant de les prendre mes notes ont commencées à chuter, je coule maintenant dans plusieurs matière et ma mère est revenue de sa deuxième cure de désintoxication. Ah! Sa fait tellement de bien de dire tout ça. Je sais que la plupart des gens ne voudrais pas étaler leur vie privée, mais mes parents m'ont interdit d'en parler à mes amis et je garde ça depuis trop longtemps et de toute façon vous n'avez aucune idée de mon identité. Vous vous en fichez donc. Ce que vous voulez, c'est un chapitre que je vais essayer d'écrire le plus tôt possible. Je m'excuse de cet inexcusable retard et je vous rappel que vos commentaires font toujours apparaître un sourire sur mon visage, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.**

**-xxx-**


	17. On s'en va à Montréal!

Le lendemain, ils étaient prêt. Dans la voiture, Megane avait insisté pour s'asseoir à l'avant ce qui laissait Annabeth et Percy à l'arrière. Annabeth n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards mauvais à la fillette dès que celle-ci se retournait, l'œil moqueur. Argus les laissa à un poste de transport afin qu'ils prennent un autobus vers Montréal. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Annabeth acheta les billets.

_Le disparu... ça doit être Luke. Le disparu séparera les ennemis, ça ne peut pas être mauvais. Mais, s'il sépare des ennemis qui s'unissent pour sauver Megane... Non, Luke est mon ami... et peu être un peu plus que mon ami. Il ne ferais jamais ça._

-Annabeth, ça va?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarquée que Percy lui parlait. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus-verts la fixaient maintenant avec inquiétude.

-Euh.. oui, je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Je me demandais juste ce qu'on allait faire à Montréal. C'est tout de même assez grand, on ne peut pas juste se rendre là-bas et espérer que par enchantement la bague d'Hadès apparaisse devant nous. Où est-ce qu'on va?, demanda Percy.

Annabeth était songeuse. Il avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'un plan. C'était naturellement à elle de faire un plan puisqu'elle était responsable de cette quête.

-Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par des endroits marquants de la ville. Les dieux ont des préférences pour les endroits connus, par exemple l'Empire State Building. On devrait commencer par le Stade Olympique **(N/A: qui est franchement très laid selon moi, c'est notre bol de toilette national!)**.

Percy acquiesça. Pendant un moment, aucun des demi-dieux ne prononça un mot. Megane était déjà endormie, sa tête prenant appuie sur la fenêtre de l'autobus. Percy finit par briser le silence.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs au camp, commença-t-il. Je me demandais juste si... tu sais si on rencontre Luke, si c'est le disparu...

-Attend, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu à propos de moi et Luke?, le coupa Annabeth.

Il sembla mal à l'aise, mais répondit tout de même.

-Deux amis, arrivés ensemble très jeune, passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, finissent par développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais incapable de se les avoués, dit-il, les yeux baissés sur ses souliers.

Annabeth était bouche-bée, tout le monde savait pour elle et Luke. Probablement que tout le monde savait aussi pour le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, damné filles d'Aphrodite. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin.

_Désolé Aphrodite!_

Maintenant Percy pensait qu'elle aimait Luke, il pensait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le confronté si jamais ET SEULEMENT SI il avait tourné le dos aux dieux. Annabeth n'était même pas sûre si c'était vrai. De la manière dont Percy l'avait raconté, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, ils étaient arrivés ensemble, grandit ensemble. La suite logique aurait été un amour, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doutait? Elle avait peur de perdre son ami, son frère dans cette quête. Pas le garçon qu'elle aimait.

-Il ne faut pas toujours croire les rumeurs. Elles étaient peu être vrai, mais la vérité peu changée, dit-elle finalement.

-Je ne comprend pas...

Annabeth se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Si gentil, prêt à tout pour ceux qu'il aime, positif, drôle... Il n'était pas Luke. Voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Luke, parce qu'il n'était pas Percy. Elle, Annabeth Chase, aimait Percy Jackson et personne d'autre. Elle lui sourit.

-On peut pas tout comprendre du premier coup, n'est-ce pas?, dit-elle en enfouissant sa main dans la sienne.

Percy baissa les yeux sur leur mains entremêlées et lui sourit.

-J'imagine, répondit-il.

**Voilà pour le chapitre tant attendu! Il ne se passe pas grand chose au niveau de la quête, mais après la quête, l'histoire se termine (je sais, je suis triste également). J'avais donc besoin de faire avancé la relation entre Percy et Annabeth et éloigné Luke de tout ça. Je souhaite autant que vous la suite le plus vite possible et franchement mes études ont l'air de se calmer légèrement donc je vais probablement avoir le temps. N'oubliez pas que plus je reçois de commentaires, plus vite viens la suite!**

**Si jamais ça vous intéresse, je suis également sur Youtube où je fais des vidéos sur Percy Jackson et Logan Lerman. Mon nom est 1Gaga22Gaga1 et je vais laisser un lien en bas pour aller voir mon profil. Je vous aimerais pour toujours si vous alliez voir mes vidéos, me laissiez des commentaires et vous abonniez à mon acompte! **

**Merci de votre support!**

**-xxx- **

.com/user/1Gaga22Gaga1?feature=mhee


	18. Attaqués

En sortant du train, ils croyaient tous qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'en tirer facilement. Sans l'avouer chacun d'eux s'attendait plus ou moins à se faire attaquer dans le train, ce qui n'était pas arriver. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur de l'engin que des cris se firent entendre autour d'eux. Percy sortit rapidement son épée et se plaça devant Megane. Annabeth avait déjà sa dague en main prête au combat.

_Amène-toi, le monstre. Tu vas mourir avant même de comprendre ce qu'il t'est arriver_, pensa Annabeth en fourrant la main dans sa poche où elle avait placée sa casquette d'invisibilité.

Peu de temps s'écoula avant qu'ils aperçoivent trois chiens des Enfers. Percy fut le premier a réagir, il attaqua le plus féroce et Annabeth eut juste le temps de le voir porter un premier coup à la bête qu'elle s'engageait elle-même dans le bataille. Tous deux gardait le troisième chien à l'oeil et lui envoyait de temps à autre des assauts afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'attaque à Megane. Ses moments d'inattention eurent un prix car le chien des Enfers contre lequel Annabeth se battait finit par lui envoyé un solide coup de griffe au bras. Elle poussa un cri, alors que l'impact la propulsa au sol. En entendit Percy crier son nom, mais elle n'arrivait plus à le voir. Elle entendit un grand bourdonnement, puis il n'y eut que le silence. Soudainement, Percy était ses côtés, son visage trahissant son inquiétude.

-Annabeth, par les dieux, tu vas bien?, dit-il avant de poser les yeux sur son bras d'où le sang coulait abondamment.

-Megane! Il me faut du nectar, vite!

Annabeth ressentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, peu de temps après, elle se faisait nourrir par une petite main qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de Megane. Le sang finit par cesser de couler, mais elle pouvait à peine se relever toute seule. Devant ses vaines tentatives, Percy l'entoura de ses bras forts et l'aida. Une fois debout, il ne relâcha pas tout de suite son étreinte.

_Il veut simplement vérifié si tu peux tenir de bout sans tomber par terre, idiote! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait envie de prolonger le moment. Pas que je veux qu'il s'éloigne... Alors là, non. Loin de là._

-On devrait trouver un hôtel, il commence à faire noir et il faut que tu te repose. Megane, tu vas bien?, demanda Percy.

La fillette hocha la tête. Annabeth n'avait même pas penser que celle-ci venait de voir trois chiens des Enfers débarqués avec l'intention de les tuer et la blesser assez sérieusement. Elle avait dû être terrorisée. Effectivement, lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, elle put facilement décelée la peur dans ceux-ci.

-D'accord, on va se reposer. Demain matin, on se dirigera vers le Stade.

Une fois qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, Megane prit les devant, laissant clairement Annabeth et Percy seul. Pour une fois, Percy sembla remarquer et rougit.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arriver après que le chien m'est frappé. J'ai entendu un bourdonnement, puis plus rien, demanda soudainement Annabeth.

Percy sembla gêné.

-Oh, euh.. tu vois je voulais pas qu'il te tue, alors j'ai fait exploser quelques abreuvoirs et j'ai noyé les trois chiens. Je suis tout de suite venu te voir après ça et tu connais la suite, dit-il.

-...Wow.

Annabeth ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Il s'était occuper de trois chien des Enfers à lui seul. Elle n'aimait pas trop se sentir comme si elle avait besoin d'être protéger, mais elle était franchement impressionnée. Un large sourire se forma sur son visage, sourire auquel Percy s'empressa de répondre. À se moment-là, tout était parfait, parce que perdu dans le regard de l'autre, ils pouvaient oublier tout autour d'eux.


	19. Dormir et peu être pas seule

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils dénichent un hôtel…. Ou plutôt que Megane en trouve un et se mette à crier pour que Percy et Annabeth la rejoigne. L'endroit avait franchement pas l'air d'un cinq étoiles, mais dans les circonstances, peu leur importait. Pour Annabeth, il n'y avait que deux choses importantes : prendre une douche, puis dormir. Elle consulta d'un regard ses camarades pour constater qu'ils pensaient assurément la même chose. Un employé leur donna les clés d'une chambre et ils montèrent vite. Apparemment, celui-ci avait décider de les placer dans une petite suite (rien de bien luxueux) comportant une petite chambre dans une pièce séparé. En voyant cela, Megane bondit sur le lit de la petite pièce et ferma la porte. Pour la première fois, Annabeth compris ce qui l'attendait. Un lit double pour elle et Percy.

-Hum… Je vais dormir par terre ne t'en fait pas, dit Percy.

Étonnement, cette seule phrase remplie Annabeth de déception.

_Pourquoi être déçue? C'est clairement la chose la plus logique à faire et connaissant Percy, tu aurais pu parier qu'il te l'aurait proposé._

Bien sûr c'était à prévoir, mais Percy avait combattu aussi et méritait définitivement autre chose qu'un plancher froid et dur sur lequel dormir.

-Pas question. Tu t'es occupé de trois chiens des Enfers aujourd'hui, tu as bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil sur un matelas. Je vais dormir pas terre, ça ne me fais rien.

-Franchement Annabeth! Tu as été blessée, tu dois te reposer! Je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil sachant que tu es en train de dormir par terre.

Annabeth sentie vers où cela se dirigeait. Aucun des deux n'allait laisser l'autre dormir pas terre, serait-il donc possible que….

-Que proposes-tu alors? demanda-t-elle.

Percy rougit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'une manière qu'Annabeth trouvait tout simplement adorable.

-Hum… et bien, est-ce que ça t'irait de partager le lit avec moi?, demanda Percy.

_Ooooohhhh boy! Crois-moi j'ai aucun problème avec ça._

Annabeth rougis également.

-Euh… Non, ça ne me dérange pas..

Percy lui répondit par un petit sourire craquant.

-Bon et bien je vais aller prendre ma douche et puis on pourra faire le lit

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit Annabeth.

Bon, alors c'est sans surprise que je vous dit que ça fait une décennie que j'ai pas écrit de nouveaux chapitres. Honnêtement je pensais vraiment abandonner l'histoire et simplement la donner en adoption (offrir à quelqu'un d'autre de la poursuivre à ma place). Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais le faire, mais en attendant je me suis dit qu'un nouveau petit chapitre ne pouvait pas faire de mal et vos beaux messages sont la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidée de tout de même écrire malgré le fait que je ne sais pas si cette histoire restera la mienne. Si vous êtes intéressée à l'adopter, envoyer-moi un message. Je ne sais pas si je l'offrirai pour autant, mais vous saurez peut être en prendre plus soin que moi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ce super long délais!


	20. Une nuit à l'hôtel

Une fois le lit installé, il apparut vite à Percy et Annabeth que la prochaine étape était d'y dormir….ensemble. Annabeth était déjà dans son pyjama, qui était constitué d'une paire de short léger ainsi que d'un t-shirt. Percy était toujours vêtu de ses jeans et t-shirt.

Alors qu'Annabeth se glissait lentement sous les couvertures, Percy se mis à rougir furieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne vas pas te changer?, demanda Annabeth.

-Euh… Ce que… Vois-tu je n'avais pas vraiment prévu tout ça, et… comment dire… je ne dors pas vraiment en pyjama…

Annabeth rougit presque autant que lui. Elle avait deux frères et elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne dormait en pyjama aussi. Si Percy était comme ses frères, il dormait fort probablement dans ses sous-vêtements.

-Ah… euh… okay, balbutia Annabeth.

_C'est super, tes réponses stupides rendent la situation encore plus malaisante qu'elle ne l'est déjà…_

Non sans plaisir, Annabeth observa Percy se déshabiller lentement, alors que son visage rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le jeu de ses muscles dans chacun de ses mouvements, son souffle se coupa presque lorsqu'elle put jeter un œil sur son torse qui semblait avoir sculpté par Apollon lui-même. Qui n'aurait pas apprécié ce spectacle? Percy n'était pas seulement beau pour un garçon de son âge, sa beauté était ni plus ni moins que divine. Bien sûr, Annabeth aurait pu en dire autant d'elle-même, mais les enfants d'Athéna étaient souvent moins porter sur leur apparence que les autres demi-dieux. Avec les enfants d'Arès.

Percy finit par se coucher près d'elle dans le lit, seulement munit d'une paire de boxer bleu. Il se pencha et ferma également la lumière déposé sur la table de chevet.

-Bonne nuit, lui murmura Percy.

Annabeth sursauta légèrement, il était plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Percy ne manqua pas de noter sa surprise.

-Wow, qui eut cru qu'il serait si facile d'effrayer une fille d'Athéna?, dit-il en riant.

Pour toute réponse, elle envoya un coup de coude dans ses abdos d'acier, il ne broncha même pas.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai seulement été surprise que tu sois si proche, répondit-elle finalement.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne t'en plains pas, dit Percy pour plaisanter.

_Tu n'as aucune idée…._

-Oh pitié, tu rêvais de pouvoir être si proche de moi, répliqua Annabeth.

-Ce n'est pas proche ça!

Une tête était tout ce qui les séparait et Annabeth ressentait cette distance dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

-Alors qu'est-ce que proche pour toi?, demanda-t-elle en le défiant de lui donner tort.

Annabeth n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille et l'attirait vers lui d'un geste ferme. Elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage et pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus verts semblaient caresser son visage avec une douceur infini, alors que les siens plongeaient obstinément vers ses lèvres.

-Ça, c'est proche, répondit finalement Percy.

Et Annabeth ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Cette proximité ne lui donnait pour seule envie de refermer le mince espace qui les séparait, elle ne voulait qu'être plus proche de lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux demi-dieux avait inconsciemment entamé de refermer cette espace, s'avançant de plus en plus vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que….

-ANNABETH!

… Athéna s'en mêle.


End file.
